Just Enough
by CPCoulter Writes My Canon
Summary: They didn't have much, but for now they had each other...and that was just enough. Klogan friendship/romance sort of. BASED OFF CP COULTER'S DALTON


Kurt's legs carried him as fast as he could go away from Windsor. Despite the chill in the air, the harsh wind assaulting his inadequately prepared outfit and the burn in his eyes; Kurt ran. Blaine's words echoed in his head, and the brunette screwed up his eyes, almost as though to remove the words from his brain. He hurried across to a small outside patio where many of the Warbler's went to practice, slumping down onto the cold stone bench alone the inside of the welcoming shelter.

That was when he noticed Logan.

It had to be Logan, judging by the size and mass of blond hair; but the normally composed, elegant young man was disheveled and lost, curled up in the fetal position across from Kurt, oblivious to his presence.

"Logan?"

The blond looked up briefly, but lowered his head mere seconds later. Kurt hesitantly stood up and made his way over, settling down on the small bench, pressing unintentionally close.

"Logan? Is everything…okay?"

When his eyes rose again, Kurt's mouth fell open in realization. Hazy green eyes stared back, and Kurt let his own eyes wander over the Stuart prefect's mussed uniform, tangled hair and scraped knuckles.

"I…I got angry." Logan choked out quietly, touching his knuckles gently, "But I took my medication. I'll be fine in a little while, they don't usually take this long to kick in."

Kurt's heart ached for Logan, seeing him like this hurt him more than Logan knew. Kurt might not like Logan when he's angry and undedicated but seeing him so hazy, numb and lost broke Kurt's heart. Knowing that he was one of the only people Logan opened up to also pulled on the right strings of Kurt's heart. Kurt had the Windsor boys, the McKinley kids, and his parents.

And Logan was alone.

"I can stay." Kurt whispered, his delicate hands hesitating over the small of Logan's back, before nestling into the dip of his waist instead.

"Why would you?" Logan murmured bitterly, "Blaine will get angry."

Lowering his head, Kurt did not even bother to brush his hair away from his forehead, "Blaine will understand. I can't leave you alone when you're like this. I-" he hesitated, "I _won't _leave you alone like this. I'll stay until the haze wears off; nobody deserves to be alone when they're like this."

Kurt let those words sink in before he shifted closer, shivering against the cold. Maybe he should have grabbed a jacket before pulling his dramatic (well, pathetic) storm out of Windsor?

Logan's hazy eyes gave him a quick glance over before he shrugged off his Stuart House jacket and wrapped it around Kurt's smaller frame, ignoring the protests.

"Blaine and you have been fighting." Logan said, but it was not a question. Kurt gave a slow nod and Logan rolled his eyes heavenward, "about me."

Again, it was not a question, but a blunt and out statement. Kurt gave another nod, and his mind flashed back to the argument from before.

"_After everything that's happened I thought you understood, Kurt! Logan ISN'T getting better and you being around him isn't helping!"_

_A silence hushed around to halls, it was rare for Windsor to ever lapse into total silence, but now it only seemed right. Blaine's eyes widened._

"_Kurt, that didn't come out right. I meant you being with him is only going to make him-"_

_His words fell on deaf ears as Kurt spun on his heel and took off._

"I'm sorry."

The words cut through the silence, and shocking blue eyes widened, "why?"

"You and Blaine, fight about me a lot. It might not be massive screaming fests, but I cause tension between you two. We might be an all-boys school, Kurt," a glimmer of amusement passed, before melting back into the haze, "but gossip travels just as fast."

"I want to be your friend, Logan." Kurt whispered, shaking his head slightly, "Blaine knows I only want friendship from you."

Silence met his words and Kurt sniffed, his nose red from the cold. But the jacket around him was warm, and it smelled like espresso and musk and…Logan.

"You can choose him."

Kurt started, "what?"

"When he makes you choose, choose him. Not me."

Kurt gaped openly, not sure what to make of Logan's words, but when he finally managed to find something to say, Logan cut him off.

"You know he will, one day. Maybe not soon, but one day he'll ask you to choose, or he'll imply it. But one day he will make you choose. And I want you to choose him."

The tone of his voice as the statement ended implied without doubt that the conversation was over. Kurt let the words process slowly, but nodded after a brief spell, swallowing hard.

Kurt rested his chin onto Logan's shoulder and sighed, "I'm glad you're taking your medication, Logan."

It was an olive branch, a new bridge to start making progress in their friendship. Sure the past had it's ups, and the undeniably rock bottomed downs, but Kurt couldn't just walk away.

The green eyed boy looked down at Kurt, and rested his chin on top of Kurt's head, a gesture he normally would have flinched away from; but Kurt allowed it, stroking Logan's shoulder soothingly.

They didn't have love; not the kind one of them had once been searching for; and they didn't have an unbreakable bond; or for the moment a peaceful life.

But for now, they had each other.

And that was just enough.


End file.
